The plane journey is just the start
by Disney-Princess
Summary: What if things were different and Rory had grown up in Hartford society? On the way back from Europe she gets talking to a stranger on the plane. When she meets him again, will love blossom? And what about her dad turning up after 20 years? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for reading my new fan fic which will be based on Rory and Logan. Most of what you need to know will be explained in the story but I may add things from time to time. I appreciate feedback so please comment after reading. _

_I hope you enjoy ..._

**Chapter 1: We've got a long flight ahead of us**

Rory Gilmore stepped onto the plane and turned left towards the first class section. She found her seat and was very happy to find it was a window seat. Flying made her very nervous but somehow being able to look out the window helped. She placed her oversized Gucci bag on her lap and started taking out the things she may need during the flight; two books got placed in the pocket of the seat in front of her as well as her i-pod. When she was happy she had everything she needed, she got up and lifted it into the overhead locker. She momentarily struggled and thought the bag was going to either fall on her or onto the floor but just in time a hand reached out and pushed the bag firmly onto the shelf.

"Thank you," she said, turning to face her helper. She found a handsome blonde man, about her age.

"No problem," he replied, smiling. She sat back down in her seat but the guy didn't move away. Instead he placed his shoulder bag onto the seat next to her and started pulling out folders that looked very professional.

"4B?" she asked, watching him.

"Yep. We've got a long flight ahead of us."

"Don't remind me," Rory sighed.

"Not a fan of planes?" he asked.

"No. I'm a little better once we're up in the air as long as there's no turbulence but I absolutely hate take off," Rory explained.

"Well I'm a very good traveller and it doesn't faze me so I'll try and keep you calm," he smiled as he sat down.

"By the looks of it you have a lot of reading to do," she said, indicating the folders he had now placed in the pocket in front of him. He sat down and turned to her.

"I could say the same to you," he said. "Two books?"

"I like reading," she defended. "Besides, one is an autobiography and one is a novel so I can choose based on what my mood is. So, you must be very busy and important to have to read reports on the plane."

"I kind of had this trip ... sprung on me," the guy answered.

"What are you going to New York for? A business meeting?"

"I'm actually going to my parents house in Connecticut. I work for my father's company but am based in London. He called a couple of days ago and said I needed to come home for a meeting."

"You're from Connecticut? Where?"

"Just outside Hartford. Why?"

"I'm from Hartford," smiled Rory, thinking what an amazing coincidence that was.

"Really? What have you been doing in London?"

"Travelling. I graduated last summer and since then I've been travelling round Europe."

"What college did you go to?"

"Yale."

"So you're clever then."

"I like to think so. Did you go to college?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Yale. But I would have graduated a year before you."

"Small world," Rory mused.

"Definitely."

"So, do you have a favourite European country?" he asked.

"Hmm that's a hard one. Paris was wonderful and visiting Fez was a childhood dream come true but I think I'm going to go with Rome. The architecture there is amazing and the people were really friendly and it just had everything."

"Did you travel alone?"

"For most of it. At first I was with Paris, my best friend and roommate from Yale. But then she had to leave to attend Harvard Medical School, leaving me alone. I liked it though. Gave me a lot of time to think."

"The point of travelling is that you don't need to think, you just kick back and relax, only worrying about where you're going next and where to eat."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Maybe. My friends and I have visited many countries on our travels."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Unfortunately we are experiencing some difficulties getting a slot for take off. The bad weather last night has caused delays. We will be taxiing towards the run way as soon as there is an opening. Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Great," sighed Rory.

"Look at it this way, there's more time for you to read your books," the guy smiled.

An hour later, in which Rory started reading her novel whilst listening to her I-pod and her neighbour went through some of his reports, the plane finally started moving away from the building. Noticing this, Rory placed her bookmark back into the book and replaced it, along with the I-pod, back into the seat pocket. She looked out of the window and watched the airport building go by.

"You do realise that you are more likely to be in a car accident than a plane crash," pointed out her neighbour.

"That doesn't really help," frowned Rory.

"Okay, how about I try distracting you?" he suggested. "What did you major in at Yale?"

"Journalism."

"Interesting. Did you write for the Yale Daily News?"

"I was editor my senior year," she smiled. "What did you major?"

"Economics," he said with a strange look on his face.

"What's with the face?" she asked.

"Economics wasn't exactly my choice. My father insisted on it. I didn't get a choice of college either."

"My grandfather went to Yale so it was expected of me," revealed Rory. "But it is a great school."

"So you're from another Alumni family. It's amazing we haven't bumped into each other before at some party or another."

"I try to avoid the parties as much as possible. At Yale I was always too busy anyway. At home my grandparents make me go to as many as possible though."

"So if you grew up in Hartford and you're from society, which I'm guessing you are, you must have gone to Chilton."

"Correct. But I don't remember seeing you there."

"Ah well that it because I was shipped off to boarding school at the age of 7."

"7?"

"Yeah. I went to a school in Vermont until 11 and then my parents decided I was old enough to be shipped off to Europe so I've been to schools in London, Switzerland, Austria, France and Germany."

"That's a lot of schools," gasped Rory.

"My friends and I were sort of in a competition. Who could get kicked out of a school the fastest."

"Wow."

"Yeah. My father ended up getting quite annoyed and it was getting to the point where no one wanted me. Luckily Yale accepted me because of my father's influence and I actually ended up getting decent SAT scores."

"Oh my gosh we're at the end of the runway," gasped Rory, having looked out of the window.

"Relax. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well the plane could crash and we all die," replied Rory.

"And how likely is that to happen, really?"

"I know all about the probabilities but it doesn't help me. I just hate the feeling of going fast down the runway and that awful moment when you've just lifted off and your stomach goes funny."

"Would it help if you squeezed my hand?" he asked.

"It's okay. I can just squeeze the arm rest," assured Rory, gripping tight.

"Well the offers there."

The plane started getting faster and faster, racing down the runway and the moment the wheels left the tarmac Rory grabbed her neighbour's hand.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. Eventually the plane levelled off and once Rory was satisfied that the take off procedure was done, she let go of his hand.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "I usually just grip the arm seat."

"It's okay. I did offer after all."

"Well thanks," she replied.

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"Until we hit turbulence," she smiled.

"Right. So, do you want to keep on talking or do you have reading you want to get back to?" he asked her.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked, looking at the folders.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I just brought it with me for something to do. Usually I get stuck with some old person in the next seat."

"I usually get a fat old guy," Rory laughed. "You make a nice change."

"Well I'm glad to be of service."

"I don't even know your name," Rory realised.

"Logan."

"I'm Rory," she replied.

"So, Rory, tell me more about your life," Logan said, turning in his seat slightly to face her and getting comfy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, it is greatly appreciated. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! xxx_

**Chapter 2: Nice flying with you**

"So, Rory, tell me something about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well ... what's your favourite film?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Rory replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love the Oompa Lumpas, they're funny."

"And how old are you exactly?" Logan teased back.

"Hey don't laugh. It's a good film," she defended.

"Okay, if you insist. I've never watched it."

"Well you should."

"I'll rent it as soon as I get back to London."

"Good. How long are you in Connecticut for?"

"I'm not really sure. My dad got me an open ticket and was very vague about the trip. So, now your trip is over, what do you have planned? Let me guess, you're going to be initiated into the DAR?"

"Ha, no way. I'm going to apply for newspaper jobs. What is it that you do?"

"Umm ... a range of things. It's a ... big company. Mostly I deal with problems and meetings with investors. You know, try to persuade them that their money is safe."

"Sounds ... fun," laughed Rory.

"Yeah well if I had any choice over the matter I wouldn't work for my dad but the moment I bring it up he starts on about how I'm his heir and I need to carry on the family name."

"Sounds tough."

"I'm used to it."

* * *

After discussing school, Yale and films for a bit longer they were interrupted by the in flight meal.

"What do you want? Chicken or beef?" asked the air hostess.

"Beef please," Rory replied, fixing her table into place.

"Chicken for me," added Logan.

"A chicken person," noted Rory.

"Well that way if one of the meals is not up to scratch, we can share the other," pointed out Logan.

"And what makes you think I'd share my meal with you?"

"Because I let you squeeze my hand when you got scared."

"Hmm ... I don't think that's enough," smiled Rory, peeling back the foil.

"Well you're in luck then, because this is actually quite nice," Logan said after taking a bite of his. "You know, for a girl, you sure do eat fast," he noted as Rory finished her main meal whilst he still had food left.

"It's in my gene's," she smiled.

"From your mom or dad?" asked Logan.

"Mom."

"You must get through lots of food in your house," he joked.

"Not really," she shrugged, her face displaying a slight frown. Her posture changed slightly and it was almost as if she got smaller.

"Are you eating your dessert?" she asked as soon as Logan finished his main and sat back in his seat.

"You want another jelly?" Logan asked.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Well go ahead, I hate jelly."

"Thanks. You can have my salad if you want," she offered.

"Not a fan of healthy food?"

"Definitely not," she grimaced. "Although at home my gran is always making me eat lots of vegetables."

"Do you live with your grandparents?" Logan asked, noticing that she mentioned them a lot.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"How's that?" he asked, thinking about whether he would rather live with his parents or grandparents. He honestly couldn't decide which was worst.

"Fine I guess. I don't really know much different," she added.

"Do you parents live there too?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said, sensing that he was approaching a sensitive subject.

"It's okay. I've lived with my grandparents since I was 3. Before that I lived with my mom but she ... died. In a car accident. So my grandparents had to look after me, or rather a nanny did. Then when I was 16 I got to move into the pool house which is much more private. I like it out there."

"I'm sorry ... about your mom," Logan said.

"Thanks. But it happened a long time ago. I don't really remember her."

"Do you see your dad?"

"No. He and my mom were only just 17 when they had me. My grandparents, both sets, wanted them to get married but they refused. They loved each other but weren't ready for that. I don't know how often my dad saw me but all I know is that after my mom ... died ... well he just took off and couldn't deal with it. I haven't seen him since. I've got a photo but that's it."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," offered Logan, not wanting to push.

"Sorry, you must think I'm mad. I've only known you a couple of hours and I'm unloading my family history," said Rory.

"No it's fine. Sometimes a stranger is the best person to unload on."

"So, any skeletons in your closet?" she asked.

"Not that I can think of. Although if you went through my dad's you'd be there a while."

* * *

The rest of the flight passed with them talking about favourite things, friends and their mutual hate of society functions. They both slept for a couple of hours when the lights went down and before Rory knew it, the Captain reported that they would be landing soon.

"This has been the least boring flight I've ever been on," she said, looking out of the window for the first glimpse of land.

"Glad to be of service," smiled Logan. "And for the record, you are the best travelling companion I've ever had. Much better than the last flight where I had an old guy who kept getting up to the bathroom every half hour."

"Oo I see land," she said happily. Logan leant over slightly to look out of the window and found himself in close proximity to Rory. He hesitated slightly and pulled away before she turned to look at him.

* * *

"So, which bag is yours?" Logan asked once they got to baggage claim.

"I can get my own," she replied.

"I don't doubt it. But I've been taught it's polite to help a woman with her bag so just tell me which one is yours."

"That pink one," she said, spotting her big bag on the carousal.

"Pink?" he questioned.

"Yes because not many people have pink so you can spot it easily in situations like this," she answered, smiling as he lugged it off the carousal and brought it to her. "Thank you very much. Let me guess, yours is black."

"Yeah," he replied.

"And just look at all these other black bags going round."

"Well maybe in the future I'll invest in a florescent green bag, I'm sure that would stand out."

"Indeed it would."

* * *

"So, thank you for ... helping me not be scared," said Rory as they both walked towards the exit to the airport.

"Do you have a car waiting?"

"My grandparents arranged it," nodded Rory.

"Can I get your number? Maybe we could meet up whilst we're both here," suggested Logan nervously.

"I'd like that," smiled Rory. They quickly swapped phones and inputted their numbers.

"Nice flying with you Rory," Logan said.

"You too. I see a driver with my name on a board so I'd better ..."

"Sure. Maybe I'll see you around."

Rory pulled her suitcase towards a small limo where the driver quickly took it from her and opened the door for her to get in. She turned and waved to Logan before settling behind the tinted glass. She watched as he smiled and walked towards his own limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 3: Meeting the Huntzberger's

* * *

Rory didn't know whether to be happy or sad that she was back home. She had loved travelling and seeing the world. She was already planning a trip to Asia. But as the car pulled up in front of her house, she found that she had missed her grandparents and it would be great to tell them all about it. She was planning on missing out selective facts though, like the fact she spent a week in Ireland staying in a hostel. They definitely wouldn't approve of hostels. Usually she would go directly round to the pool house which had its own entrance but she decided to go through the main house and see if her grandparents were around.

"I'm back," she called, taking the bag from the driver in the doorway and thanking him. "Hello?" Then she smiled as an unfamiliar maid walked into the hallway. She was used to a different maid every couple of weeks. "Hi, I'm Rory. The granddaughter," she added when maid didn't recognise her name.

"The one that lives in the pool house?" asked the maid.

"Yes. Are my grandparents about?" she asked. They knew she was getting back and she thought they would be around to greet her.

"Emily is talking with the gardener and Richard is in the garage," explained the maid.

"Thank you," Rory said, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and going out to the garden.

"Rory, you're home," called Emily as she walked over to her granddaughter.

"Hi grandma," called Rory, hugging the older woman.

"Richard! Rory's home!" shouted Emily.

"Rory!" cried Richard, hurrying round the side of the house. "How was the flight?"

"Good. Better than expected," smiled Rory, thinking of the flight and, more importantly, Logan. She had thought about him a lot in the car and wondered if he would actually want to meet up with her or whether he was being polite. Well he didn't have to ask for her number, she thought.

"Why do you have your suitcase? The maid should be bringing that out," noticed Emily.

"It's no problem, honestly," said Rory.

"You must be tired from the jet lag and travelling," said Richard.

"Not too bad but I do just want to sit and relax," said Rory honestly.

"Well the pool house is just as you left it, I got the maid to clean out there so it wouldn't get all dusty," explained Emily.

"Thanks grandma."

"Will you be joining us for dinner? I got the maid to get your usual groceries."

"I'll just have a snack before bed," said Rory.

"Okay. Oh I almost forgot, we're having a small dinner party the day after tomorrow and we need you to attend. Will that be okay?"

"Sure," shrugged Rory, not having much choice. "Who's coming?"

"Oh just some Yale alumni friends of mine," said Richard vaguely.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jet lag caught up with you yet? **_

Rory heard her phone beep and looked over at the new text.

**Well I'm awake at 5am so definitely! **She replied, smiling that he'd actually text her. She had to keep reminding herself that he was only back in the country for a couple of weeks at the most.

_**Guess what film I found on pay per view – Charlie and the chocolate factory.**_

**Really? How are you liking it? **

_**I didn't say I was watching it, just that I found it. **_

**It's a good film! Watch it! **

_**Relax, I am watching it. It's alright. **_

**Alright? Are you crazy! It's amazing. **

_**Maybe I need company whilst watching it.**_

Rory smiled.

* * *

Rory spent her first couple of days back at home relaxing. Her gran had invited her to a DAR lunch but she had politely declined and had instead spent the afternoon searching for job opportunities at newspapers. She had finished writing her resume and was planning on sending it out to every newspaper she could within the tri state area, she wasn't sure if she wanted to venture too far. On her second full day back, the day of the alumni dinner, her gran entered the pool house mid afternoon and found Rory lay on the sofa watching TV.

"You'll need to start getting ready soon," Emily said.

"There's still a couple of hours," replied Rory, sitting up.

"But I want you to look your best."

"Who's coming exactly?"

"Oh just some friends of your grandfather's," Emily replied vaguely. "Have you decided what you're wearing?"

"The black dress I wore to my graduation party."

"Oh you look just beautiful in that," smiled Emily, obviously pleased. "And how are you doing your hair?"

"Just loose?" Her hair was just below shoulder length at the moment which she liked.

"I think you should wear it up," suggested Emily. "It's more ... sophisticated."

"Well ..." thought Rory.

"My hair stylist is coming by in an hour to do my hair. I'll get her to do yours as well," Emily informed her.

"This isn't a big party is it? I thought it was just a dinner."

"It is. But there's no harm in looking your best."

Two hours later, Rory was dressed in her dress with her hair tied back into a bun with wisps hanging down either side of her face. Her makeup had also been done for her and the woman had used slightly more than what she was used to. Usually she went for a more natural look.

"You look wonderfully, Rory," said Richard as she walked down the stairs from where the stylist had set up in one of the bedrooms.

"Thanks. So, what time are your friends getting here?" she asked.

"Any moment now I should expect," he said looking at his watch. There was something about him that wasn't quite right, thought Rory. He looked ... nervous? But she couldn't see why. Emily on the other hand was busy lecturing the maid on what time dinner should be served. Before Rory could ask any more questions however, the doorbell went. Richard and Emily went to greet their guests whilst Rory stayed in the living room to be introduced. When the visitors entered the room however, she found her mouth opening.

"Logan?" she gasped.

"Rory? Well this is a nice surprise," he smiled.

"You two know each other?" asked Emily, confused.

"We sat next to each other on the flight back to New York," explained Rory. "I got a little scared on take off and we got talking."

"Well it's nice that you two know each other," Emily replied, smiling at Richard. "This is Logan's father, Mitchum Huntzberger and his mother Shira."

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. She couldn't believe it. Logan was the Huntzberger heir. As in Huntzberger Publishing Group, the biggest newspaper corporation in the country.

"Huntzberger?" said Rory quietly to Logan as the adults exchanged pleasantries and Richard took drink orders.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. But you didn't tell me your surname either," he pointed out.

"I suppose. So you work for HPG?"

"Yeah."

"Logan, what drink can I get you?" asked Richard, interrupting their conversation.

* * *

Once they had eaten and listened to Richard and Mitchum relive their Yale days, Emily led them back into the living room. Just before Rory and Logan sat down however Emily spoke.

"Why don't you two go out to the pool house. I'm sure you'll get bored listening to us go on about the good old days and the DAR."

"What an excellent idea," agreed Mitchum, "leave the old people to reminisce and talk about the two of you."

"Umm okay," replied Rory, changing course and heading towards the door.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being set up?" asked Logan as they entered the pool house.

"With me being forced to have my hair and make up professionally done and then the conversations over dinner? They are totally trying to get us together," agreed Rory.

"Well at least we can get away from them for a couple of hours," Logan smiled as they entered the pool house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your comments, keep them coming! xxx**

**Chapter 4: Coincidence**

* * *

"Do you want a drink? I have water, juice, coffee, martini or champagne," Rory said looking through her cupboards.

"Not a big drinker?" he asked, noticing the lack of alcoholic beverages.

"Not really but I do normally have more than this in. I haven't gone to the shops since getting back. I did however manage to swipe some champagne from the main house earlier, want some of that?" she asked.

"Sure," Logan said sitting down on the sofa.

"So, don't you think it's a strange coincidence that we met on a plane and now we're being pushed together?" asked Rory as she handed him a glass and sat on the sofa opposite him.

"Totally," agreed Logan.

"I should have known something was up when gran kept going on about my hair. I hate wearing it up like this," and she immediately pulled the hair ties out and let her hair free.

"For the record, I think it looks better loose like that," said Logan.

"Thanks," blushed Rory.

"Is that your mom?" Logan asked, noticing a picture on the coffee table of a young woman with a little girl in her arms.

"Yeah, it was taken when I was about 3," explained Rory.

"The Independence Inn? Was it on a trip?" he asked.

"No. That was where we lived, well in a building out the back that was more of a shed than a room by all accounts."

"You didn't always live here?" asked Logan, surprised seeing as though Rory had said on the plane that her parents were both very young when they had her.

"No, but my grandparents don't talk about that. In fact they don't really talk about her at all. She didn't like this sort of life ... society life, I mean. They tell me the good things, like how she was pretty and smart, stuff like that but not about how she rebelled against them."

"How do you know about it then? If they've never mentioned it?" asked Logan. "Sorry, I'm over stepping the mark again," he said quickly. He didn't want to upset Rory if it was a tough topic to talk about. But Rory just shook her head and started talking.

"When I was 15 I was searching through some cupboards trying to find my tennis racket because I had to choose a sport for Chilton and I found a box of my mom's things stashed at the very back. It had pictures ... letters ... and diaries. She kept them right up to when she ... well anyway I spent ages reading them all. My grandparents don't know that I've got them. My mom wrote all about her life ... how she felt trapped at home and needed to get away. Eventually she just snapped and stormed out, leaving a note. She went to a small town near here called Stars Hollow and got a job as a maid and the owner of the inn took her in and gave us a place to stay. She wrote about how everything would be different from her childhood. She'd do things the way she wanted, not my grandparents. She wanted me to have a proper childhood and fall in love and ... be happy."

"It's nice that you got to read about her life," said Logan, smiling over the table at Rory.

"Yeah. It made me feel close to her, you know? Before then I only knew what my grandparents told me which wasn't a lot. Then I read the diaries and some of the things she'd written ... it was like I had wrote them. Like my love of junk food, my love of coffee and hatred of sport and healthy food."

"Have you ever visited the place? Where you used to live?"

"Stars Hollow? Yeah. The day after I got my car I got directions off the internet and went after school. I told gran I was studying at the library and took a change of clothes so I wouldn't stand out. I drove out there and just walked around. It was beautiful. They were setting up for some kind of town festival whilst I was there. Everyone was talking about it and getting excited. I just kept thinking ... what if my mom and I lived there? We would be going to the festival and I would know the people around me."

"Must have been tough."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Since then I've been every now and then. My mom talks about it loads in her diaries ... how great the people were and how fantastic everything is."

"Sounds nice." He noticed that Rory was trying to conceal the tears and discretely wiping her eyes so he stood up and moved round to her sofa. "I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have brought it up," he said. "You don't even know me really."

"It's fine. I just ... I just think about what could have been, you know? How different my life could have been."

"That's understandable."

"I've never told anyone about that," admitted Rory. "Not even Paris knows about Stars Hollow and I've known her since kindergarden."

"Why not?"

"I was just something I had to do. It felt private and I knew that she wouldn't understand. She doesn't get on with her parents. Plus she can be a bit ... full on. I just feel like I can ... talk to you. It feels so comfortable even though we don't know each other. It's weird."

"I've never met anyone I've connected with so quickly," said Logan.

"So it's not just me," laughed Rory, relived.

"You know, ever since we parted at the airport I've wanted to arrange to meet up with you," admitted Logan. "And now my parents have done it for me. I honestly thought about calling you to arrange something."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I thought I was only going to be over here for a week or so and then I would be back off to London," explained Logan.

"What do you mean thought?" asked Rory, noticing his choice of words.

"Well I had a meeting with my father earlier and I'm being relocated back to the good old USA."

"Really? Where about?" asked Rory, knowing that HPG had offices all over the country.

"New York."

"And ... are you happy or sad about that?"

"Sad to leave London, it's a great city but happy to be back in the same country as my friends. Finn is actually based in New York so I'll get to see him lots, especially as his apartment is in the same building as my family's penthouse which is where I will be living."

"That's good then."

"And of course, it's not so far away from here so maybe we could meet up and go for lunch or dinner, now that I'm staying in the country," smiled Logan.

"I'd like that."

"Good." They both smiled and Rory felt Logan hesitating in getting closer to her. Before they could say anything else though, the intercom buzzed.

"Rory? Can you come back to the main house? Mitchum and Shira are getting ready to leave."

"You have an intercom to the house?" laughed Logan.

"Not one of my favourite aspects of this place," smiled Rory. "It was here before I moved in."

"Well it sounds like I'm leaving. I'll phone you about the date."

* * *

"Rory, before we go, would you be free for a meeting next Tuesday, say 11 o'clock at the Hartford Gazette office?" asked Mitchum.

"Umm ... sure," smiled Rory.

"From all the stories I've heard from your grandfather and from reading your Yale Daily News articles I think you would be a wonderful addition to the HPG team."

* * *

"So, Rory, how did you and Logan get on?" asked Emily.

"Good," shrugged Rory.

"And you'd already met him?" asked Richard.

"Yes. We sat next to each other on the plane a couple of days ago and we just ... started talking. Partly because I was so nervous."

"Will you be seeing him again?" asked Emily eagerly, wanting to know if their plan had worked.

"We'll see," smiled Rory.

_**

* * *

**_

It was nice seeing you again tonight. What's your favourite restaurant type? Chinese? Italian? Indian? Other?

Rory had barely entered the pool house when her phone buzzed, she quickly replied.

**As long as it's unhealthy then I like it. But I do like Chinese in particular.**

_**Interesting. Your grandparents grill you about how we got on?**_

**Yes. I told them that we'll wait and see whether we'll see each other again – keep them guessing. **

_**Great minds think alike. They'll all be over the moon I'm sure. But we shouldn't let that stop us.**_

**So, when we will be going on this date?**

_**Wait and see. x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading! I know I keep saying it but I really appreciate it. xxx

**Chapter 5: The Offer**

_**

* * *

**_

Good luck for your meeting with my father today, you'll ace it. X

Rory ran over to her phone the second she heard the first beep. She had been trying to figure out what to wear and currently had four different outfits laid out on her bed. Her grandmother had offered to help but somehow Rory felt that she didn't want Emily choosing her outfit. She had decided, however, to go with Emily's advice and wear her hair in a neat ponytail as she felt that it would be more professional.

**Thank you. I'm so nervous. Are you still in NY? What's your agenda for today? **Ever since the day after the dinner, Logan had been in business meetings in New York, getting to know his new staff.

_**I'm actually on my way back to Hartford for a couple of days. Fancy lunch after your meeting?**_

**Definitely. You don't have any tips on how to impress your father do you?**

_**I've been away from home nearly all my life, I don't really know him. But he does hate peas. **_

**I don't think that's going to help but thanks anyway. **

_**Glad to be of service. Don't be nervous. He called the meeting, he must be impressed by you already. **_

**I'm still going to be nervous. **

_**Call me when you get out of the meeting and we'll meet up. **_

* * *

"Ah Rory, come on in," greeted Mitchum as he opened his office door to find her sat outside. His secretary had just informed him of her arrival.

"Thank you Mr Huntzberger."

"Please, call me Mitchum."

"Umm, ok," she said awkwardly.

"Now as I'm sure you know, I run a number of newspapers across the country and in Europe," started Mitchum. Of course Rory already knew this. She had been interested in journalism for as long as she could remember so she knew about all the major corporations. "As part of our recruitment scheme, we keep an eye on the major college newspapers. And of course your grandfather always mentions your writing at the various functions we attend. I was curious about you so started keeping a keener eye on the Yale Daily News. I was impressed. The talent you have shown is extraordinary and by all accounts the other staff members all speak highly of you."

"Thank you," blushed Rory.

"I asked your grandfather for some examples of your earlier work and he gave me some of your Chilton articles and once again, the talent you showed from an early age is really promising. As such I would like to offer you a job at the New York Times which is our newest acquisition."

"Really?" gasped Rory. She had been expecting to get a job at the Hartford Gazette, if anything, as they were in the Gazette's office.

"The position I have to offer you is in the features department so very much like your time at Yale. Everything I've read and heard about you makes me think that you would be a perfect addition to the team."

"In New York?" Rory checked.

"You'd start in a couple of weeks which would give you time to sort out a place to live and I'm sure your grandparents would be more than happy to help you find a place. This is assuming, of course, that you want the job and would like to move to the Big Apple."

"Yes of course I accept," smiled Rory.

"If you need time to think about it, maybe consider other newspapers ..."

"No. I don't need any time. Working at the New York Times would be a dream come true. Thank you so much for the opportunity."

* * *

"My dad's sending you to New York?" Logan said after Rory finished telling him about the meeting.

"Yes. I can't believe it," she smiled. They were in a small restaurant in downtown Hartford and their food had just arrived.

"So that means we can see a lot more of each other," Logan winked.

"There is that."

"Assuming of course that you want to," checked Logan.

"Of course."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Logan.

"Probably planning my move, why?"

"A couple of my friends and I are heading down to Yale for a little reunion, I wondered if you wanted to come."

"I'm not sure," admitted Rory. "I don't want to intrude."

"Please come. It's nothing formal, just a gang of us getting together, having fun. Don't you want to see the old school again?"

"Well it would be fun," smiled Rory. "Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning."

"So, who am I meeting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Finn and Colin, I told you about them I think on the plane?"

"The future lawyer and the Australian?" checked Rory.

"Exactly. And then there's Steph who's dating Colin but she's been friends with us for years. They only got together senior year of Yale though. Then there's going to be lots of other LDB's."

"LDB's?" asked Rory.

"I'm not really meant to say, but as you've left Yale now and you seem to be pretty trustworthy ... ever hear any rumours about a secret group called the Life and Death Brigade?"

"Sure I've heard bits about them. They're legendary... wait a minute, you're in the group!" exclaimed Rory.

"I am. Along with the others who you will meet tomorrow."

"So do you do all the stunts and things?" she asked eagerly.

"There's been one or two," smiled Logan.

"When I was on the paper someone heard about them and tried to find out more but they couldn't find any information."

"That's because it's top secret."

"Then why did you just tell me? Isn't that breaking some sort of code?"

"Not really. Since leaving Yale we've relaxed a lot. Tomorrow it's just going to be alumni's from my year so it's not like you're going to be meeting the current batch of members."

"Is there going to be a big stunt?"

"Tomorrow? No. The stunts are only done by the one's still attending Yale ... this is just a reunion to catch up and reminisce on old times ... whilst getting drunk."

"But you said that you'd pick me up," pointed out Rory.

"With my driver," smiled Logan.

"Oh," replied Rory.

"So still up for it?" he asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Grandma? Grandpa?" called Rory as she entered the main house through a back door.

"We're in the dining room," came her grandfather's reply. Rory walked through the living room and froze as she saw who was seated at the table, receiving frowns from both her grandparents. She hadn't seen him in nearly 20 years, not since her mom died. She recognised him from the pictures she had found. He looked older but knew the face. Sat at the table was her father - Christopher Hayden.

"Rory," he said, looking up at her and smiling. He stood up and Rory noticed that her grandfather followed Christopher's every move. "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I'm Chris, your –" But Rory cut him off.

"I know who you are," she interrupted, frozen to the spot. This was the man who had abandoned her. This was the man who had cut her from his life whilst he disappeared for 20 years. Emily was standing now, not hiding her annoyance at Christopher. Richard was glaring at him, not trusting him at all. Christopher pretended he didn't see the looks and glanced at his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he replied.

"You're about 20 years too late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: He's back**

* * *

"Rory please ... I can explain," started Christopher.

"NO! You can't! I don't want to hear anything that you have to say I just want you to leave," shouted Rory, making both her grandparents jump. They had never seen her like that before.

"Please."

"Just go! Walk out the door and don't come back. I don't care what you have to say. Nothing can make up for abandoning me when I was 3 years old. You haven't phoned once to see how I'm doing. You don't know anything about me and you never will."

"We can make up the time," said Christopher. "I want to get to know you, that's why I'm here."

"Well I don't want to get to know you. You don't care about me. You're not my family."

"Rory, I'm your dad."

"No! A dad is someone who cares about you and is a part of your life."

"What can I do to show you that I care about you?" he asked.

"Care about me? How can you when you haven't seen me in nearly 20 years? The last time you saw me I was 3, you know nothing about me."

"I know you graduated from Yale last summer and you were the Editor of the Yale Daily News." Rory glared at her grandparents.

"Christopher I think you should leave," said Richard, moving round the table. "We told you this wasn't a good idea and it's time for you to go. Rory doesn't want you here."

"You can't keep me from her."

"No one is keeping you from her except you," pointed out Emily. "We told you that you could visit when she first came to live with us. We gave you ample chances and tried to arrange times with you but you never showed. We sent you pictures but you never sent so much as a birthday card. You've had more than enough chances. We agreed to give you one more tonight ... after you refused to leave mind you, but now you need to go."

"I was young ... I couldn't handle it," argued Christopher.

"Young? I was 3!" shouted Rory. "You didn't have to take in me full time but you could have visited! I can't handle this." She walked through to the living room and poured herself a drink.

"Christopher, leave," ordered Richard.

"Rory please let me just talk to you."

"Just go!"

Christopher looked between the three of them and eventually turned and walked out of the front door. Richard followed and waited until Christopher's car had disappeared off the driveway before returning to the living room. Emily was sat with Rory who was crying.

"Why has he come now?" she asked, looking up at them both.

"I don't know," said Richard. He fixed himself and Emily a drink.

"He just turned up and demanded to see you. We said you were out but he refused to leave. In the end we had no choice but to let him wait."

"I hate him," said Rory. "You're my family, I don't need him."

"Rory, whatever you say or feel ... he is still your father. That is never going to change," said Richard.

"But why now?"

"We have no idea," admitted Emily.

"I need to get some air," Rory said after a while.

She left the main house and numbly walked into the pool house. She saw her phone light up indicating a new message.

_**Great to see you again earlier, how did your grandparents take the news of your new job offer? **_

She realised that she hadn't had a chance to tell them yet.

**I can't make tomorrow – something's come up. Sorry.**

_**Nothing serious I hope? If you need to talk I'll be sat by the phone.**_

**Christopher Hayden, aka dad, has made an appearance after 20 years.**

Minutes after sending the text, her phone rang.

"Rory? Are you ok?" asked Logan as soon as she picked up.

"Yes ... no ... I don't know."

"Do you want me to come over? Take your mind off it? We could watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory if you want."

"I'm not very good company at the moment."

"So? We'll stick the film on and I won't notice. I don't like thinking of you alone."

"Thanks Logan. But why are you being so nice? You hardly really know me."

"But we've already established that we have a connection. I'll be over soon ok?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Whilst waiting for Logan to arrive, Rory refreshed her make up, brushed her hair and went back into the main house.

"Can we get you anything?" asked Emily, concerned about her granddaughter.

"We've cancelled our dinner plans for tonight so we thought we could all eat together," explained Richard. He and Emily had been planning on going to a function raising money for underprivileged children.

"You should still go," said Rory. "Logan's going to come over and we'll eat while watching a film."

"Logan? Logan Huntzberger?" asked Emily keenly.

"Yes. We had lunch earlier and then were meant to meet up tomorrow but I text him saying I couldn't and now he's on his way over to keep me company," Rory explained.

"Well, that is nice of him," smiled Richard, looking at his wife.

"I just came in to say ... I got a job with Huntzberger Publishing Group. I was going to tell you earlier but ..."

"Rory that's wonderful," Richard stood up and hugged his granddaughter.

"Is it at the Hartford Gazette?" asked Emily.

"No. Actually it's for the New York Times. HPG bought it a couple of weeks ago."

"New York?" gasped Emily.

"Yes. So ... I guess I'll need help finding someplace to live."

"Of course. I remember Caroline from the DAR saying that her son moved to New York last year and they found a lovely apartment for him. I'll call and get the name of the realtor they used and then we'll need to go shopping for furniture and find a decorator," Emily immediately began planning.

"Mitchum must have been very impressed with you," beamed Richard.

"I guess so," nodded Rory.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for you. Your mother would have been proud."

"Thanks grandpa. I don't want to stop you going out tonight ... I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure."

"I'll have to call Constance and get her to put us back on the list," said Emily, disappearing from the room.

Rory left them to it, returning to the pool house.

"Did you hear what she said Richard? She had lunch with Logan," Rory heard her grandmother say, phone in hand and dialling a number.

"I heard," Richard replied.

"And they'll be in New York together."

"Seems so."

"Their kids would be beautiful."

"Emily, they have only just met."

"So? I'm not going to let Christopher ruin this," Emily added. Rory had stopped walking and was listening to the conversation. "Rory doesn't need him."

"Legally we can't stop him. Rory can make her own mind."

"Constance? It's Emily Gilmore again, I'm going to need you to put our names back on the guest list."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Company**

* * *

"I come bearing alcohol and food," announced Logan once Rory opened the door to the poolhouse.

"Chinese?" asked Rory, inspecting the bags.

"Yes. I remember you saying it was your favourite."

"Thanks. You didn't have to come, I would have been fine without you."

"I'm sure you would have but I'm here anyway," Logan put the bag on the counter and Rory got the plates out. "So, do you want to talk about it or should we just watch the movie?"

"Maybe talk later but I need to take my mind of it," explained Rory. "The DVD's already in."

* * *

"See, I told you that it was better watching it with someone," smiled Rory as she watched Logan watch the movie. She could tell by his face that he was enjoying it but didn't want to admit it.

"Okay so maybe you're right ... just maybe," Logan replied. "And I have to admit it is funny watching you sing along to the Oompa Lumpas."

"What time is it?" wondered Rory, looking around at the kitchen clock. After they had finished eating and discarded their plates, they had sat next to each other with Rory's head slowly making it to Logan's shoulder. His arm had wrapped round her.

"Half 10, do you want me to leave?" asked Logan.

"No, stay a bit longer?" asked Rory, she didn't want to be alone.

"Sure. So ... how are you doing now?" he asked tentatively.

"He just turned up," said Rory. "I got home and he was just sitting there."

"I thought my father was a jerk, but at least he calls occasionally."

"I haven't even gotten a birthday card from him," said Rory. "And now he wants to be in my life?"

"He doesn't have to be," reasoned Logan. "If you don't want him to, then it doesn't have to happen. You're 22, you can make your own decisions."

"I know. It's just ... I wonder what my mom would want me to do? Would she want me to listen to him?"

"No one knows that," Logan said quietly, holding her tighter.

"I hate him," declared Rory after a few moments silence. "He abandoned me."

"What do Richard and Emily think?" asked Logan.

"They hate him too, but they don't come out and say it. I saw it in their eyes. By the way, they're thrilled that we're hanging out. It's like their big scheme has all gone to plan."

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I met a great girl on a plane and she needed me."

"I didn't need you. I would have been fine on my own."

"Really?"

"No," admitted Rory. "Paris is in Boston and she's the only person I really kept in touch with from Yale. My grandparents try but ... it's not the same talking to them."

"Well you can call me anytime."

"Thank you."

"Did you tell them about New York?" asked Logan.

"Yes. Grandma immediately started planning all the things like realtors, furniture and stuff like that. I think she's really excited that she's got a project to focus on."

"What about you? Are you excited?"

"I ... I still can't believe that it's real. I'm actually going to be working at The Times ... in New York. It's just ... amazing."

"Well you deserve it. After the meal here I looked through some of your stuff, you're a really good writer."

"So, when are you going back to London to pack up all your stuff?"

"I'm not sure. I have enough stuff to last me a couple of weeks anyway and most of the furniture and stuff will just stay there. I guess in a couple of weeks, depending on my schedule."

"Are you at The Times office?"

"No, HPG headquarters. We have a main office not far away from The Times but I'll be having meetings there so you might see me around a bit."

"Anywhere in particular you suggest for finding an apartment?"

"Well knowing a bit about Emily and Richard I'm sure they'll find you somewhere on the Upper East Side, that's the place to be seen," said Logan, knowingly.

"Is that where you live?"

"It is indeed. I've got the family penthouse on Fifth for the moment."

"Fifth Avenue?" gasped Rory.

"Yeah," Logan shrugged. "It's a bit big for just me though. It's got four bedrooms for a start and two living areas. I want to look for something a bit more ... homely. Like my place in London. My dad disapproves but it's in a nice area and is big enough for just me."

"It's going to be weird leaving this place," said Rory, looking around. "I mean I lived at Yale of course but I always came back here for the holidays and things. Besides, I lived with Paris so there was never a dull moment. But now I'm getting a place all on my own. I've travelled on my own but never really lived on my own. My grandparents were out a lot when I was younger ... they still are ... but there was always people here to talk to. Nannies and maids. Even now if I'm lonely I know that they'll be someone in the house to talk to. Although it's probably different to the person last week."

"Ah the infamous 'Emily can't keep a maid'," smiled Logan.

"It's ridiculous. Some only last a day," laughed Rory. "She fired one because she walked too loudly! How can you walk too loudly? Poor woman."

"Ah but maids should be seen and not heard," said Logan, putting on a posh society voice. "In fact, they shouldn't really be seen. A bit like children."

"My grandparents aren't that bad... Well grandma can be but grandpa is different. When I was little I would go into his study and watch him work or read the paper at his desk. He used to let me just sit there and watch. Then when I got a little older he would give me books to read or explain a bit about what he was working on. He never told me to get out or go away or anything."

"It's well known in society that Richard Gilmore has a soft spot for his granddaughter," explained Logan, whilst Rory blushed.

"He just felt ... because of mom ... sorry for me I guess."

"He loves you. It's clear for everyone to see."

"Not like my actual dad," stated Rory, bringing the conversation back round to Christopher. "He hasn't done anything for me. I may not have liked some aspects of my childhood but my grandparents got me the best education and paid for Yale and made sure I got good grades and stuff. Without them I wouldn't have gotten the job. Christopher thinks he can just turn up now that the taking care of me part is over." She paused and Logan didn't know what to say. "He left me when I needed him the most. I can't ever forgive him for that."

"He lost someone as well, he must have loved your mom," pointed out Logan, speaking quietly as he didn't know how Rory would react.

"So?" questioned Rory, sitting up. "If he loves me like he says he does, he would have visited as least."

"I don't know what to say Rory," replied Logan. "I've ... never had to deal with anything like this and I don't know what the right thing to say is."

"You don't need to say anything," said Rory, who by now had tears forming in her eyes as she was getting herself worked up. "It's all his fault and I don't care if I never see him again."

Logan pulled her into a hug and, after resting against his chest for a few moments, she calmed down and wiped her eyes. She looked up at his face and saw him staring back at her. His blue eyes met hers and both froze. Rory could feel her heart beating fast and before she knew what she was doing she found herself reaching up and kissing Logan softly on the lips. He returned the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away and took several steps back.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy with work but here's the next chapter and I promise the wait won't be as long in the future.

Hope you enjoy and please review xxx

* * *

"I'm sorry," Rory said as soon as she could speak. "I ... shouldn't have done that. I just thought ... you came here and ... the food ... Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ... and I thought ... I don't know ... I thought that ... you hugged me and ..." Rory trailed off.

She knew she wasn't making much sense and couldn't get a proper sentence out. Tears rolled down her cheeks again but she didn't try to stop them. She thought she had ruined everything. She had thought that she and Logan were building up to that. After the plane ride and then everything afterwards, meeting him for lunch and him offering to come straight over after hearing what had happened. Had she been wrong?

"Rory," started Logan.

"No, you don't have to say anything ... I get it," interrupted Rory. "I obviously misread the signs."

"You didn't."

"But..."

"You didn't misread the signs. I wanted to kiss you," admitted Logan. "I've never felt like this about anyone before and I've only known you for a week."

"You pulled away," accused Rory.

"I didn't want to take advantage," explained Logan.

"Take advantage?"

"You're upset ... you needed someone to keep you company and I was more than happy to. I don't want you to think you need to kiss me or anything. I don't want to rush anything. In the past I've gone straight in at the deep end but there haven't been any real feelings. This is different. I want you to be sure that it is what you want."

"I am sure. I've never been so sure."

"I don't want it to just be because you're upset."

"It's not. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I walked away from you at the airport."

Logan took a step forward before hesitating, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Rory remained glued to the floor and couldn't move. After a few moments however, the silence was broken when Logan rushed forward, swung his arms round Rory and kissed her passionately.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I met you," admitted Logan.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Rory.

"Because I've always rushed into things in the past and every time it's gone wrong. This ... feels different. When I met you on the plane ..."

"I know."

"It's getting late," Logan stated. "Emily and Richard will be back soon."

"Yes but they won't come out here."

"They'll see my car in the driveway."

"So? They know you're here."

"I should go," Logan said, pulling away.

"Why?"

"Because it's late," repeated Logan.

"Okay then," nodded Rory. "You'll need your sleep before the reunion tomorrow."

"Yeah," mumbled Logan, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Thanks for inviting me and everything but I think I'd be better off staying here ... I won't be in the right frame of mind to meet people."

"Are you sure? It might do you some good to get out and take your mind off it."

"I'll be fine," shrugged Rory.

"Ok. I'm going to go then," Logan hesitated. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Don't go," whispered Rory.

"What?"

"Don't go. Stay."

"But ..."

"Stay. You know you want to," smiled Rory.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be very persuasive?"

"Not lately. But when I was little I used to persuade the maids to let me have extra dessert."

"Wow you really push the boat out," joked Logan.

"So you'll stay?" asked Rory.

"I'll stay," confirmed Logan. Rory smiled before kissed him.

* * *

"Morning," smiled Rory as she walked into the living area and saw Logan drinking coffee. "Did you make coffee?" she gasped.

"I did indeed, want some?"

"Of course."

"So, I was thinking of ditching the LDB thing today," Logan said once they were both sat on a sofa. Rory leant in to him to get his body warmth.

"What? Why?"

"I thought we could hang out. After last night I thought I'd get to know you a bit better."

"After last night I think you know me pretty well," smiled Rory.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to leave ... I like spending time with you."

"You're cheesy, you know that?" asked Rory.

"I have been told," nodded Logan.

"But you should go and see your friends."

"I have another idea."

"Which is ..." asked Rory when Logan paused.

"You can always say no and I completely understand but ... I thought maybe ... we could go to ... Stars Hollow," said Logan.

"Stars Hollow," repeated Rory.

"Yeah ... but only if you want to."

"I'd like that," Rory beamed. "I haven't been since before my graduation ... I left pretty much straight away."

"We'll need to make a stop at my parents house first though, gotta change my clothes."

"So I get to see the Huntzberger mansion."

"In all its glory."

"Will your parents be home?" asked Rory suddenly. "I don't want your dad to get the wrong impression of me before I start work."

"Relax, dad's in meetings all day, I have a fun day of him recapping them tomorrow, and mom will be at the country club."

* * *

"Go," said Rory quickly, trying to covertly look through the windows to the main house to see if her grandparents were around. They didn't fancy being interrogated. They had gotten to the front yard and to the car before the front door opened and Emily came out.

"I thought I heard noises," she said. "You're here early Logan." She hesitated and spotted that the car was in the same place. "Did you stay over?" she suddenly accused.

"No," Rory quickly replied before Logan could say anything.

"You're car was here when we got back last night and it doesn't look as though it's been moved," Emily pointed out.

"That's because ..." Rory hesitated, trying to think of a suitable lie.

"I got a cab home last night," Logan filled in and Rory sighed in relief. "I ended up having a bit to drink and didn't want to drive home so I called a cab. I came back to get my car this morning and suggested to Rory that we go out for the day," he explained. "I would have come to the main house but I didn't want to disturb you or Richard, I didn't know if you'd be up."

"Oh we've been up for hours. Richard likes his routines. I must say, it was very responsible of you to leave your car here, Logan. I can't tell you the amount of times I read in the paper about drunk drivers. There's nothing like being careful."

"Right," agreed Rory. "So ... we'd better be going."

"Of course, I don't want to hold you up. Will you be back for dinner?"

"I was thinking we'd eat out," Logan supplied.

"Ok. Well ... have a nice day," smiled Emily as they both got into the car.

* * *

"Nice quick thinking Huntzberger," Rory said once they'd pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a gift. You really need to get better at it," he joked.

"Yeah well usually I have my little white lies all thought out in my head and analysed carefully before talking to my grandparents."

"And what little white lies have you told?"

"Well I spent a week staying in a hostel in Ireland and they think I was in the South of France."

"A hostel in Ireland?" queried Logan.

"Well I met these girls in London and they were heading there because they'd heard Bono was there and they wanted to see him. I thought it sounded fun so I went too."

"And was he?"

"No, it was just a rumour. It was a great adventure though."

"Backpacking the way it should be done," nodded Logan.

"I tried to as much as I could but my grandparents kept checking up on me and phoned the hotels to see if I'd checked in."

"That's ..." trailed off Logan.

"Stalkerish? It's just cos they care and I was on my own. They didn't phone as much when Paris was with me."

"But you still managed to have your fun."

"It truly was the trip of a lifetime."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating all summer. Time sort of just flew by and before I knew it, it had been months! I hope you'll all forgive me and there are lots of chapters that have been written all ready for me to upload this week!

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Logan. They had just past the sign saying they were in Stars Hollow and Rory had suddenly gone silent.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just always feel a bit ...weird when I first get here."

"Understandable."

"And I'm still thinking about how big your house is."

"It's not a home though ... it's not cosy like your pool house."

"You're comparing your whole wing of the house to my pool house?"

"Yes. You've made it a home."

"Well thank you."

"So, where's best to park?"

* * *

"Taylor, how many times do we have to go through this? I'm not putting Halloween decorations outside my Diner. Every year you tell me the same thing and every year I say the same thing! Decorate the square as much as you want but I'm not decorating the Diner."

"Luke, the rest of the town is participating, why won't you?"

"Because it's my Diner!"

"This is ... different," said Logan as he and Rory walked into Luke's Diner.

"Just a couple of banners in the window?" pleaded the man who appeared to be Taylor.

"Get out!" shouted the man behind the counter, Luke.

"This is crazy," commented Logan.

"It's brilliant," smiled Rory.

"This isn't the end of the matter Luke," said Taylor as he left the diner.

"What do you want?" asked Luke, standing next to the table but staring out at the square where Taylor was now supervising the placement of giant pumpkins.

"Coffee please ... and a donut," said Rory.

"And you?" Luke asked Logan, who was looking at the menu.

"Just a coffee please," he said after a couple of minutes.

"That you're car out there?" asked Luke, looking towards Logan's Mercedes.

"Yes," replied Logan.

"Huh," replied Luke as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. Rory distinctly thought she heard him mumble something about 'rich kids'.

"So, this is the famous Stars Hollow," said Logan, turning in his seat to look out onto the square.

"Yeah ... it's pretty isn't it?"

"Certainly different from Hartford."

"Luke, can I get a coffee," shouted a woman as she came through the door. She appeared to be a chef and had flour on her forehead.

"Sookie? What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I'm on my lunch."

"You never usually come here though."

"Yes well Michel has insisted on eating in the kitchen now and it's driving me crazy. He counts out everything he eats and he makes these annoying noises. I was going to go home but Jackson isn't there, there's a farmers market thing in Woodbridge and I didn't want to be alone so I came here," the woman replied quickly.

"One coffee coming up."

"Thanks Luke."

"What are you staring at?" Logan asked Rory, who had zoned out for the past couple of minutes, watching the conversation.

"Huh?" she asked, not hearing the question.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"That woman ..." replied Rory, looking over at Sookie.

"What about her?"

"I think she was my mom's best friend," said Rory slowly.

"From the diaries?" checked Logan.

"Yes. Mom always talked about a woman named Sookie and it's not like it's a really common name."

"I suppose not," shrugged Logan.

"And she was a chef at the Independence Inn where my mom worked."

"And this is a very small town so it's probably the same person," agreed Logan.

"Should I go introduce myself?" asked Rory.

"You haven't seen her here before?" asked Logan.

"No. I know my mom used to come here and so I usually get a coffee but I've never seen her here before."

"There's a chance she might not remember," said Logan, wanting to prepare Rory.

"I know," she frowned. "But ..."

"But you want to try," nodded Logan.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Rory asked.

"It's not my decision."

"But I value your opinion," she said, holding his hand over the table.

"If it's what you want then go over ... but I think you should just be prepared for the fact that it was 20 years ago," explained Logan.

"My mom was special, people will remember her," said Rory confidently.

"I'm sure they will," smiled Logan.

"I've wanted to ask before ... when I've seen people who look like they've lived here a long time ... like that Taylor or Luke," explained Rory.

"What's stopped you?"

"I'm scared. This is like ... the last link to my mom and it's special to me. But ... what if there's no trace of her here? What if she's forgotten?"

"If she was anything like you, then no one will have forgotten," smiled Logan.

"Thanks," Rory blushed, before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm going to do it."

Rory stood up and walked towards Sookie's table. She hesitated slightly and turned back to Logan. He smiled reassuringly and Rory took a deep breath before speaking.

"Excuse me, but are you Sookie St James?"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. xxx

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you Sookie St James?"

"No," replied the woman.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," apologised Rory and she turned to go back to her table.

"I mean, I used to be but I got married and became Sookie Bellville," the woman added. Rory turned back to the woman. "Do I know you?"

"No," Rory said quietly. "But I think you used to ... and my mom. My name's Rory Gilmore and my mom's name was-" but she was cut off by the woman who squealed and stood up quickly.

"Lorelai Gilmore. And you're Rory, you're Rory," squealed Sookie.

"Yes. So you remember," Rory smiled.

"Of course I remember. But the last time I saw you, you must have been ..." the woman trailed off, thinking of how many years it had been.

"I was 3," Rory supplied.

"I used to babysit you all the time whilst you're mom worked and the three of us would always to the park together and watch movies ... well your mom and I watched movies and you played," gushed Sookie. "Sit down, please," she added, when she realised they were still standing.

"I didn't know whether you'd remember."

"Of course I do. I tried to see you after ... after the accident ... I found your grandparents number and I tried phoning and I sent letters but Emily kept making excuses about why I couldn't visit or you couldn't visit me."

"Really?" asked Rory, she hadn't seen the letters among the stuff Emily had saved and so thought they must have been thrown out.

"But everything was alright? Right?" asked Sookie suddenly.

"I had a good childhood, got a good education," smiled Rory.

"But it wasn't quite right," thought Sookie out loud.

"No," admitted Rory. "I found out about Stars Hollow after finding some of my mom's things ... she kept diaries, I don't know if you knew."

"No."

"Well she mentioned you a lot and then when I overheard your conversation ..." explained Rory.

"I'm glad you found me," smiled Sookie. "You look so much like your mom, we were best friends," she added.

"Sookie, your coffee's ready," called Luke from behind the counter. He had been in the back.

"Luke, do you know who this is?" asked Sookie excitedly.

"Should I?" he asked, studying Rory carefully.

"It's Rory, all grown up ... Lorelai's daughter," Sookie explained.

"Lorelai?" Luke gasped.

"You remember her daughter?" asked Sookie.

"Of course. That's why you look so familiar."

"Luke had a soft spot for your mom," smiled Sookie.

"She drank a lot of coffee," shrugged Luke.

"It was more than that," Sookie said.

"What about my dad? Christopher ... did he visit?" Rory asked, she needed to know.

"Sometimes," replied Sookie. "About once a month maybe?"

"Right," replied Rory.

"Oh do you have time for me to show you the town? I can show you the park and the Inn and the lake," gushed Sookie.

"Sure, I'll just get Logan ... he came with me," explained Rory, signalling for Logan to join them. Rory introduced the two and explained that they would be going for a walk and he could join them if he wanted but didn't have to.

"I'd love to come," smiled Logan.

"So are you two going out?" asked Sookie. Rory blushed and then hesitated. Were they? They had spent the night together and kissed and he had driven her out here but were they actually boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Yes," Logan filled in the silence and Rory smiled.

"Do you both live in Hartford?" asked Sookie, leading them out the door.

"I do at the moment but I'm moving to New York in a couple of weeks which is where Logan's moving too," explained Rory.

"I've lived in London for the past couple years but my family live in Hartford," added Logan.

"So how long have you been together?"

"Not long," smiled Logan.

"Why are you moving to New York?"

"I have a job there. At the New York Times," smiled Rory.

"Really? I'll tell Jackson that we have to start subscribing," replied Sookie.

"You don't have to do that," blushed Rory. "What's going on out here?" asked Rory, spotting all the men with walkie talkies.

"They're setting up for the Halloween festival."

"Did I used to come to the festivals?" Rory asked.

"Of course. You and your mom never missed one."

"Do you miss her?" asked Rory, wondering if she was overstepping a mark.

"Everyday ... even after all this time. She was my best friend and I've never met anyone like her."

* * *

By the time they'd gone to the park and lake, most of the square had been informed that Lorelai Gilmore's daughter was back. Those that remembered Lorelai were desperate to meet her and all congregated in the square with a view of Logan's car so they wouldn't miss her.

"I can't believe that's where we used to live," said Rory when they walked away from the Independent Inn after being shown the shed.

"It was a lot nicer back then and you did used to spend a lot of time at my place. I offered to let you both move in but Lorelai wanted to make it on her own."

"Umm ... why do people keep walking past us and staring?" asked Logan. He was sort of used to it because of his name but he was sure they weren't staring because of that.

"I bet Luke told someone that you were here," realised Sookie. "He doesn't normally gossip but if he was caught at a weak moment then Miss Patty or Babette would have gotten it out of him."

"Why would they be bothered?" asked Rory.

"Because ... they all adored you as a kid," explained Sookie.

"But it's been so long."

"No one's forgotten. Every year we mark the date with a memorial in the square. You and your mom might not have been here long but you definitely made your mark."

"Wow ... I didn't realise."

"Do you have to get away or do you have time for a coffee?" asked Sookie. Rory looked at Logan who nodded.

"We have time for coffee," she smiled.

"You're not an addict are you?"

"As good as," shrugged Rory.

* * *

"Pleased we came?" asked Logan as they sat in the bandstand.

"Yes. Thank you so much for coming with me. It means a lot," smiled Rory.

"My pleasure. Are you ready to leave or do you want to stay longer?"

"I'm ready. I know it's going to be here another day."

"Whenever you like. We can come at weekends when we're both in New York."

"So ... what you said before ... about us being in a relationship," started Rory.

"Is it too soon to say that?" asked Logan. "Sorry, I just thought ... after last night and everything ..."

"I liked it," admitted Rory.

"Well I meant it." Logan stood up and held a hand out to Rory who took it and stood up herself.

"I've never met anyone like you," said Rory.

"I could say the same about you." Logan leant down and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. In the distance he heard several people gossiping, probably about him and Rory but neither of them cared.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I say it a lot but thank you so much for reading my story!

**For this chapter, texts sent by Rory will be in bold **_**and ones by**__**Logan will be bold italics.**_

**Thank you so much for today, it was better than I could have imagined.**

_**It was great seeing the famous Stars Hollow.**_

**So, will I be seeing you tomorrow?**

_**Meetings all day with my father unfortunately and dinner with some investors. **_

**I might see if Gran wants to go shopping then, I'm sure there are lots of things I need for NY. **

_**If you don't get an apartment in time I'm sure you can just stay with me ;-)**_

**I think Gran would have a heart attack! **

_**She's the one that pushed us together, and my mother of course.**_

**And what a brilliant job they did. **

* * *

_**Bad news, dad's got me on the first flight to London tomorrow morning to pack my things so won't get to see you. **_

**How long will you be gone?**

_**Just a couple of days. Then I'll be based in NY. **_

**At least it's closer than London and I'll be there soon.**

* * *

To: Rory Gilmore

From: Logan Huntzberger

Subject: Safely in London

Well as the subject suggests, I'm here in London safe and sound. The flight wasn't nearly as interesting as the last and I sat by some fat guy who snored very loudly.

Mitchum has been so kind and hired people to box all my stuff for me, I just need to decide what to bring back and what to leave.

It's suddenly very lonely over here, I've gotten use to having people to talk to.

See you in a couple of days.

* * *

To: Logan Huntzberger

From: Rory Gimore

Subject: Apartment hunting

I'm glad you arrived safe and sound, you know how I get with flights!

I went apartment hunting in NY today with my grandparents, grandpa even took the day off work so that he can approve the place I live in! We didn't really see many great ones. In the end Gran started yelling at the realtor saying she wasn't showing us the right area. Some weren't even in the Upper East Side – shock horror! You were right, that is where I'm supposed to live.

Seeing as you have more experience of the Big Apple than I do, you'll have to show me around because I think I'm going to get lost a lot!

* * *

To: Rory Gilmore

From: Logan Huntzberger

Subject: Coming home!

I haven't called America home in years but that's changed now. I'm currently at Heathrow airport in the first class lounge waiting for my flight to board. I'm spending the night at the NY penthouse and then will be in Hartford for a function tomorrow night. Not sure what the function is but I'm told it's vital I attend. Anyway, I'll be sleeping at my parent's house that night so maybe we could meet up the following morning if you're not busy.

Any more luck on the apartment hunting? I'll phone you when I get to NY if we're not delayed.

* * *

_**Home, sweet home. Are you still awake?**_

"So you are awake," smiled Logan as he answered his phone to Rory's call.

"Of course I am. I was waiting for you," she replied, sitting on her sofa with a cup of hot chocolate."So, was your flight okay?"

"Long ... boring ... not like the last flight back to New York that's for sure."

"So you didn't meet any pretty girls?"

"No."

"Good. So you managed to get everything sorted in London?"

"Yes. I brought back my personal belongings and left anything I didn't like."

"So now you get to make the penthouse feel like home."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen. I'm actually thinking of looking for my own place, somewhere more ... homely."

"So, you know that function you're going to tomorrow night?" asked Rory.

"I wish I could get out of it," sighed Logan.

"I'm going too," smiled Rory. "I asked Gran to make sure that it's the same one and it is. It's the annual DAR Autumn function where everyone is meant to attend. Anyway, your name is on the guest list so it is the same one."

"Maybe it won't be so boring after all."

"Maybe not," teased Rory.

"So I'll see you there?"

"You sure will."

"Heard anything more from Christopher?" Logan said, realising he hadn't asked.

"No ... luckily. I think granddad would go mad if he turned up at the house again and I certainly don't want to speak to him," Rory replied.

"I'd better go ... let you get to sleep."

"Night Logan."

"Night Rory."

* * *

_**Looking forward to tonight?**_

**Strangely yes. I never look forward to these parties. **

_**Might it have something to do with a certain person who's also going? **_

**Maybe ...**

_**I missed you, hopefully we can ditch the party early. **_

**It's only been a couple of days, Logan. **

_**A very long couple of days. **_

**Well I'll see you in a couple hours.**

_**I'll be the one trying to get out of business talk with my father and his boring friends. **_

**And I'll be the one trying to get out of talking DAR stuff with Gran and her friends.**

_**See you later, Ace. **_

**Ace?**

_**Later, Ace x**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" Emily asked Rory after half an hour at the function.

"No reason," blushed Rory.

"So it's not got anything to do with Logan?" asked Emily. "You asked whether he was coming and seemed very happy with the news he was on the guest list."

"Okay so it might have something to do with him," Rory replied.

"Well the Huntzberger's usually arrive later than most ... they like to make an entrance," explained Emily.

* * *

"- and then I flew to Rome which was absolutely fantastic," Rory explained to several of the DAR ladies who were interested in her recent travels.

"Sorry ladies, mind if I cut in?" came a male voice from behind her. She spun around and smiled when she saw Logan dressed in a suit and tie.

"Be our guest," smiled Darcy and she led the other ladies over to the bar for another drink.

"Hi Ace," greeted Logan.

"What's up with the whole Ace thing?" asked Rory.

"That's your new nickname," explained Logan. "While I was away I had a lot of free time, especially on the flights so I took a load of your articles and read them."

"Really?" gasped Rory.

"Yeah. And the more I read, the more I realised that you truly are an amazing writer. I knew you must be special when my dad hired you but ..."

"That still doesn't explain the Ace thing."

"Well you're an Ace reporter, so now you're Ace," smiled Logan.

"I guess I can live with that," shrugged Rory.

"Good. So, now that we've got that covered, how are you?" he asked.

"Better now you're here," she smiled. Logan took another step closer to her and kissed her softly. Rory blushed as she heard several people nearby gasp and quickly start gossiping. "You do realise that we're now the hottest gossip of this party?" she whispered.

"Let them gossip," Logan replied.

* * *

"Rory, you do realise that everyone here is talking about you and Logan?" asked Emily as Rory walked out of the bathroom and started heading back to Logan.

"Umm yeah ..." trailed off Rory, embarrassed.

"They're calling you the new 'golden couple'. Isn't that great?"

"Well ... it's only been about a week Gran."

"That doesn't matter," Emily waved her hand to show how unimportant that factor was.

"Emily, Rory, I've been looking all over for you," Richard said, hurrying over to them slightly out of breath.

"Richard what's wrong?" asked Emily, concerned.

"Christopher's here," Richard revealed after a couple of deep breaths. Rory froze and quickly glanced around, but she couldn't see him.

"What? He wasn't on the list," Emily argued.

"Francine would have had a plus one though," Richard pointed out, referring to Christopher's mother.

"Why has he come here?" asked Rory when she could talk again. "I said I didn't want to talk to him."

"He used to be part of this society," explained Richard. "I imagine whilst he was in the area, he thought he'd stop by."

"Well he shouldn't have. Rory made her feelings perfectly clear," replied Emily, her voice getting louder.

"Emily, keep your voice down, people are starting to stare," Richard told his wife.

"Well let them," Emily argued. "He had no right to be here and what was Francine thinking? They knew that Rory would be here, she's always at these events and Christopher must have known it would upset her."

"I don't want to be here," said Rory.

"No, no, you shouldn't have to be," agreed Richard.

"Why don't you take the car and we'll get a driver to take us home," suggested Emily.

"No, I'll see if Logan can drive me. He drove separately from his parents."

"We'll see you at home," said Richard as Rory hugged him goodbye and went in search of Logan.

* * *

"Where have you been? I was beginning to think you'd got lost and was going to send out a search party," smiled Logan as Rory approached him.

"Do you have to stay longer or can you leave?" she asked.

"What's happened?" Logan asked, realising something was wrong.

"Christopher's here," Rory replied.

"Christopher? Your father?"

"Yes. He's here with my paternal grandmother and I really don't want to run into him so I told my grandparents that I'm leaving. If you have to stay then I'll get a cab."

"I'm coming," said Logan immediately. "We can go to a bar or something if you want, or I can just take you home."

"A bar sounds good," smiled Rory.

"Let's go," he wrapped his arm round Rory and guided her towards the door.

"Don't you need to tell your parents that you're leaving?"

"They'll figure it out," shrugged Logan. "What?" he asked when Rory suddenly stopped walking.

"Hello Rory," said Christopher. "I didn't know if you'd be here."

"I'm leaving," replied Rory. Logan held her tighter, sensing her needed support.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's father."

"Logan Huntzberger, Rory's boyfriend," Logan replied icily.

"Huntzberger?"

"Yes," Logan nodded. Christopher looked impressed. "If you'll excuse us."

"I'd really like to talk to you, Rory," Christopher blocked their path.

"I don't think this is the time or place," Logan answered.

"I was speaking to my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter. To be my dad you would have had to have been in my life. Now I want to leave with my boyfriend so could you please get out of the way."

"Rory, I came here hoping to get a chance to speak to you."

"Well you wasted your time. Please could you tell Francine that I'll see her next week," Rory added.

"What?" asked Christopher.

"Your mother," Rory replied. "I'll see her next week."

"Why would you –" but he got cut off.

"Unlike you, Francine did not cut me out of her life. I see her at Thanksgiving, Christmas, DAR functions and my birthday, which is next week."

"I ..."

"Didn't remember? I didn't think so," frowned Rory.

"Please Rory."

"No. If you want to tell me something then send me a letter or something." With that Rory rushed past Christopher with Logan right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her as they left the hall.

"I need a drink," she said.

"I know just the place."

"Thank you."

"For what?

"For being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Ace."


	13. Chapter 13

I know I say it a lot, but thank you so much for reading my story. It means a lot to me that you like what I write.

Please read and review :) x

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Ace. Got a quick breakfast meeting and then I'm all yours. **_

"Rory, Happy Birthday," said Emily as Rory entered the main house for breakfast. Usually she would eat in the pool house but on her birthday Emily made sure the maid's pulled out all the stops and there was a brilliant array of food.

"Happy 23rd Rory," smiled Richard.

"I'm getting old," frowned Rory.

"Nonsense, you've got your whole life ahead of you," said Emily. "Do you want your presents now or after we eat?"

"Now," smiled Rory, she loved presents.

"Well we don't have many actual wrapped presents, but we do have this," Richard presented her with a thick envelope.

"Thank you," Rory smiled as she took it and immediately started opening it. "What's this?" she asked as she pulled out the contents and saw a picture of an apartment building.

"It's your new home," smiled Emily.

"What?"

"Well obviously not the whole building but you've got the penthouse, there's more pictures on the next page," explained Emily.

"Where is it?"

"Upper East Side," smiled Richard. "It's meant to be a very nice building and Emily visited on Tuesday and liked it so we thought it would be a nice present."

"It's too much," argued Rory.

"Nonsense, you're our only granddaughter and for that, we get to spoil you. Besides you need a place to stay."

"It's lovely," gasped Rory as she flicked through the pictures.

"There's a page in there explaining what's included and maps of the area and we thought we'd all head into the city at the weekend."

"Great. We could even move my stuff in then because I spoke to my new boss yesterday and he'd ideally like me to start next Wednesday. I was thinking I'd have to start off renting somewhere last minute or go to a hotel."

"Then it's perfect," smiled Emily.

"There's one other factor that might be of interest," started Richard.

"Really? Better then the amazing views and hot tub in the bathroom?" asked Rory, looking through the various sheets.

"The Huntzberger's penthouse is in the next building," said Emily, with a knowing smile.

"Really?" replied Rory, not wanting to smile too much.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Ace," smiled Logan as Rory answered the main door and found him standing there. "What are you doing answering the door?"

"Don't tell my gran or she'll fire the maid but I knew it would be you so I answered it," Rory explained.

"I think I can keep the secret," teased Logan. "So, have you had a good day so far?"

"Yes. My Grandparents bought me a penthouse apartment in New York."

"Nice, where abouts?"

"That's the best part, it's the building next to yours," smiled Rory.

"You're joking?" asked Logan.

"Nope. I'm your neighbour ... kind of. Come and look at the photos, it looks amazing."

"Oh hello Logan, I thought I heard the door go. How are you?" asked Emily, coming down the stairs.

"I'm fine thank you, Emily. How are you?"

"Feeling old now that I've got a 23 year old granddaughter," she replied.

"Nonsense, you don't look a day over 35," charmed Logan.

"I wish that were true," smiled Emily. "Has Rory told you about the apartment?"

"Yes, I was just about to show him the pictures," Rory replied.

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat? We have lots of food and I can get the maid to whip you something up?" asked Emily.

"No thank you. I had a breakfast meeting and I thought I'd take Rory out to lunch before the party later," explained Logan.

"Okay then. Well I've got to go check on things for later, for some reason the caterers need absolutely everything told to them and can't think for themselves."

"So Sookie rang earlier," Rory said whilst she and Logan were waiting for their food to arrive.

"That's nice of her."

"She knew it was my birthday. Apparently when we left the other week she started looking through stuff she'd kept from 20 years ago and found an old diary with my birthday in. She said that she's going to make a cake and that I should visit tomorrow if I'm free. As I'm going to be moving to New York on Saturday I thought that it might be a good idea. You're invited too but I didn't know if you had meetings or anything?"

"I would love to come but Mitchum's insisting I go to the New York office and actually start the job I'm meant to be moving back for. The last couple weeks have been preparation."

"That's fine, I said that you might be busy. So, you're going back to New York in the morning?"

"First thing. Then there's a board meeting in the afternoon I have to attend and then get acquainted with the different papers and editors and things."

"Well I'll be joining you at the weekend so you can show me around," smiled Rory.

"Well I don't know New York very well really but I'm sure I can show you some things. I'm sure you'll love Central Park, it's beautiful this time of the year and there are coffee shops at just about every corner so that won't be a problem."

"Good because I need to have coffee in order to survive," said Rory.

"Trust me, it won't be a problem. In New York, everything's pretty much 24/7. If you want Chinese food at 3 in the morning then there will be a place open that will deliver."

"Excellent," smiled Rory.

"So you're looking forward to it?"

"Definitely. I think if you weren't here then I'd be absolutely terrified but ... I think it's fate," Rory decided.

"Fate?" asked Logan.

"That we met on the plane, that we met again at my grandparents house and now we're both going to be living in New York, one building away from each other. It's fate," explained Rory.

* * *

"Please can everyone put their hands together and welcome to the stage the birthday girl, or woman should I say? My wonderful granddaughter, Rory Gilmore," announced Richard about an hour and a half into the party. Rory had been trying to mingle with as many people as possible but had been talking to Paris for a half hour about Yale versus Harvard, now that Paris was at Harvard medical school. She could feel herself going red as she made her way onto the stage and saw Logan smiling off to the side, stood between Emily and Shira, his mother. Since the previous week when their relationship was made public at the DAR event, Logan and Rory had dined with both the Gilmore's and Huntzberger's with both sides being very happy at the new development. Logan knew that his parents were taking some credit for fixing them up at the meal but he and Rory knew otherwise. They weren't about to upset everyone's ideas though.

"Now, as you all know Rory graduated from Yale last summer," started Richard and there was a small round of applause. "Well now she's been offered a fantastic job at the New York Times and will be moving to the city at the weekend," another round of applause. "I would therefore like to take this opportunity to say how proud I am of you, Rory. You have grown into a remarkable woman and if your mother was here today, she would be very proud of you." Everyone in the crowd was aware of Rory's family circumstances and several people aww'd in appreciation. "Now, if everyone could join me in singing ..." Half way through the song several waiters appeared from the kitchen holding onto a massive cake. As Rory got a closer look she realised that the icing showed the New York skyline, her new home.

"Thanks grandpa," she said quietly, hugging him before blowing the candles out. "Thank you all for coming," she said to the crowd. "I promise I'll try and talk to everyone before the night's over."

"Happy Birthday Rory," said Francine, approaching Rory as soon as she got off the stage.

"Thank you, have you met Logan Huntzberger?" she asked, as Logan approached.

"I believe so at various events," smiled Francine. "It's nice to see you so happy," she addressed her granddaughter. "Will you be back for Thanksgiving?"

"Definitely," nodded Rory. "Umm ... Christopher isn't here is he?" she asked quietly so no one but Francine and Logan could hear.

"No. I spoke to Emily and Richard about what happened last week and we decided it best if he stayed away. I neglected to give him an invitation and the door men are forbidden to admit anyone who doesn't have one."

"Thank you. I know he's your son but ..."

"He did however ask me to give you this," said Francine. "I don't know what's in it but I said I'd pass it along ..." she handed Rory an envelope.

"Thanks," frowned Rory. "I'd better mingle some more."

"Good luck for the new job and the move."

"Thank you."

"I told him that he should write a letter if he had something to tell me," said Rory to Logan, looking at the envelope.

"Maybe it's not that ... maybe it's just a card," reasoned Logan.

"Maybe," sighed Rory.


	14. Chapter 14

"So did you have a good time?" asked Logan as he helped Rory unload presents from his car to the pool house.

"I did. I can't believe how many gifts people got me. I told them all they didn't need to."

"Well it's not like they can't afford to," shrugged Logan. "And a lot of it will be useful in your new place."

"I suppose."

"So are you going to open the envelope from your dad?" he asked cautiously when they had finished and were sitting on the sofa in the pool house.

"I suppose so ... I'm just ... nervous."

"I'm right here if you need me," said Logan, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks."

She gently tore open the envelope and a letter fell out of a birthday card.

Dear Rory

You said that I should write everything that I have to say in a letter and so that's what I'm doing. May I start by saying that you have grown up into a truly beautiful young woman, inside and out. I've read all the Yale articles that you've written and you have an amazing talent. I hear you're moving to New York to be a reporter and that it's always been your dream so I'm glad that it all worked out for you.

I've thought about what I would say to you about a million times but now that it comes to it I don't know where to start. I guess at the beginning. I don't really remember that day I found out your mom was pregnant, it's all a bit of a blur with panic mixed with confusion mixed with being scared. What I do know is that the day you were born, the day I looked into your eyes and saw you staring back, was one of the scariest days of my life. You were completely dependent and that was a very scary thought. Your mom handled it brilliantly though. She just got on with it and started being a mom. I couldn't quite figure out how to be a dad. Then when your mom told me she was moving out of her parents house so that she could be in complete control, she was so brave, strong and just amazing. I tried to see you regularly but I never really knew what to do. Whenever I held you, you cried and when I tried to play with you, you wanted Lorelai. You didn't know me and I take full responsibility for that. My dad gave me a job but all I heard about from friends was how much fun they were having at college. I started resenting my life and I know that it's not your fault but I couldn't help feeling it more when around you. So I visited even less. Your mom had a good life in Stars Hollow. She had friends and a job and people who looked out for her. You were so loved in that town and I was the bad guy who wasn't around much.

Then I got the call. I was at home, in my room and I will never forget that day. Being told that there had been a car accident and that your mom was dead. Even now, after all these years, it's hard to write about. The following days were a blur, you were with Richard and Emily and I was in no fit state to do anything. After the funeral I decided I couldn't do it, I couldn't stick around and I couldn't look after you or do what was expected of me. So I took off. Nothing that I say now will be able to make up for it but I do regret it. I knew that Emily and Richard would look after you, that it probably wasn't what your mom would want but that it was the best thing. I couldn't look after you, I didn't know how and I wasn't strong enough. I loved your mother, I still do and I know that she would hate me for leaving and I'll never forgive myself for it.

I don't know how much you've been told by my mother but on all accounts you didn't discuss me much. Therefore I should probably fill you in on my life since leaving Hartford. 7 years ago I got married to a woman called Sherrie. 5 years ago we had a daughter together, called Gigi and as a baby she looked remarkably like you, but with blonde hair. Sherrie wasn't happy with me though and decided to take a job in France last year, taking Gigi with her. Since then I haven't seen her, Sherrie won't allow it. She says that I never loved her as I should have done and that she got fed up. In truth, I compared her to your mother and that's the reason our marriage failed. Losing her and Gigi like that made me realise how much I missed out in your life. I won't get to see Gigi grow up, just like I didn't see you grow up. I understand that you don't think I deserve a second chance but if we could just go out for coffee or something, I'm guessing you love coffee like your mom did.

Finally, Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for being a bad dad, there's no excuse for what I've done but I truly want to make amends, as best as I can.

Christopher Hayden

Dad

Chris

Rory had tears flowing down her face when she finished reading. She handed it to Logan to read whilst she buried her head in his chest. He gently stroked her hair as he read.

"He sounds sincere," noted Logan once he's finished.

"What do I do?" asked Rory.

"You know that I can't tell you that," sighed Logan.

"Why not?" moaned Rory.

"Because he's not my dad."

"What would you do?" asked Rory.

"Honestly ... I don't know. I mean ... I don't have much of a relationship with my dad and its basically only business but ... he's still there. He might have sent me away at a young age but it all turned out alright in the end and looking back ... I loved my childhood being away from my parents. But ... if I were in your shoes ... I don't know if I would be strong enough to have a relationship with him."

"So you think I should ignore him?"

"I'm not saying that," replied Logan. "Only you know what's best."

"But I don't ... that's the problem."

"Well ... why don't you wait a couple of days and think about it? Tomorrow you're meeting Sookie aren't you? So go, have a good time and don't think about it. Then maybe it'll get things into perspective and you can make a decision."

"You're so smart," smiled Rory, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Rory said confidently, standing up and looking in the mirror. She tidied her hair and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Then I should go," said Logan.

"Why? It's my birthday," said Rory.

"Because of your grandparents," Logan pointed out.

"I'm 23. I'm old enough to have a boy stay the night," laughed Rory.

"Are you sure?"

"You've stayed before," pointed out Rory.

"And we nearly got caught."

"So what if we do? I move out on Saturday."

"Is it what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't deny a girl a wish on her birthday," smiled Logan, kissing Rory.

"That's right," nodded Rory. She kissed him again before taking hold of his tie and wrapping it round her fingers. "There's only one other thing that can make my birthday better at this point," she said.

"And what's that?" teased Logan.

"I think you know," she grinned, pulling him into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

So it's been a long time since I updated this, life kind of distracted me from it. But I am planning to end it with Chapter 16 which will be put up soon.

* * *

"Rory, there's breakfast available in the dining room," Emily's voice came over the intercom the following morning.

"Does she normally wake you up like this?" asked Logan, laughing as Rory turned red with embarrassment.

"No," she said, annoyed.

"And there's some for Logan too if he wants to stop for something to eat," Emily added.

"No way," blushed Logan. "I can't go out there ... with them ..."

"So much for the sneak you out plan," sighed Rory. "That explained the wake up call. She wanted to catch us out ... without actually catching us out."

"Well in a couple of days we'll both be in New York with no parents or grandparents," pointed out Logan.

"I can't wait. What are we going to do?" she asked, pulling on the nearest jeans and a t shirt she just pulled out of the wardrobe.

"Well what choice do we have?" asked Logan. "They know I'm here and it's going to look rude if I just leave."

"So we have no choice," she sighed.

"It doesn't look like it."

"So ... time to face the music," said Logan.

* * *

"Good morning Rory, Logan," Emily greeted them as they entered the dining room, both not knowing where to look.

"Morning," they both mumbled back.

"I had the maid set you a place Logan," Emily informed them.

"Thank you," Logan said, sitting down.

"Juice?" asked Richard, holding out the jug.

"Yes please."

"Thank you so much for the party last night," said Rory, trying to make it less awkward.

"No problem. You deserve it," smiled Richard. "I'm glad you had a good night."

"And thank goodness that he didn't show up," Emily stated, everyone knowing immediately that 'he' meant Christopher.

"Actually he gave Francine a card and letter to give to me," Rory informed them.

"Letter?" asked Emily sharply. "What did it say?"

"That he was sorry ... he has an estranged wife and daughter who are both in France and he doesn't see them anymore and it made him think of me and want to make amends," Rory summarised.

"The nerve of that man," whispered Emily.

"It's okay Grandma," Rory replied. "I told him that if he wanted to say something then to write a letter which is what he did. He did nothing wrong. I just need to ... figure out what to do."

"And we'll support you, whatever you decide," Richard encouraged, looking between Rory and Emily.

"So do you two have plans for today?" asked Emily.

"I actually have to get back to New York this morning," explained Logan.

"So you'll be around for lunch," Emily looked at Rory hopefully. "There's a DAR get together at the country club."

"Actually I have plans," Rory replied, thinking of her lunch with Sookie.

"Really? Doing what?" asked Emily.

"Paris wants to have lunch before she goes back to Harvard," Rory improvised, knowing that Paris was already on her way back to school having spent the night in a hotel.

"Oh that's nice," smiled Richard.

"How's she enjoying Harvard?" asked Emily.

"I think it's going good. She's busy all the time so there's not a lot of time for her to enjoy the area but she likes her course."

"Does she have a preference between Harvard and Yale?" asked Richard out of interest.

"From what she said last night, she prefers Yale but she likes her classes at Harvard," Rory explained.

When everyone had finally finished eating Rory indicated to Logan by a nod towards the door that they could leave now.

"Thanks for breakfast," Logan thanked Richard and Emily. "Unfortunately I need to get going if I'm going to make my meeting," he apologised.

"Not a problem Logan. And of course you must go, we don't want to hold you up," Emily said.

"I'll be home for dinner," Rory said.

"Great, we'll have salmon," decided Emily.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Well that was ..." started Logan as they entered the pool house again.

"Awkward?" supplied Rory. "Definitely."

"Well I really do have to get going," sighed Logan, wrapping his arms round her.

"Well I'll see you on Saturday, are you free to help me move in?" she asked.

"Of course, I've made sure my diary is free and you'll get to meet Finn."

"What about Colin?" asked Rory.

"He'll be out of town with his dad on business but you'll meet him soon."

"Text me later," Rory said.

"Of course. Have a good lunch with Sookie," he kissed her, grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

"I'm so glad you came," smiled Sookie when she opened the door and saw Rory in front of her.

"Thank you for inviting me," thanked Rory. "Logan couldn't come, he has meetings in New York, but he said to say thank you for the invite."

"Oh no problem, that just means more food for us. Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was good," nodded Rory, trying not to think of the letter Christopher had sent her.

"Your mom always loved birthdays. We went all out for the two you had here, even though you didn't really know what was going on."

"My grandparents have always thrown me parties but it's mostly their society friends a lot of the time," explained Rory.

"I bet they give you good presents though."

"Yes. They actually just bought me an apartment in New York so I move on Saturday."

"An apartment," gushed Sookie, thinking of how much than must have cost in New York.

"I think that they think if the spend lots of money on me then it might make up for ... things," trailed Rory.

* * *

After dinner Rory dialled Logan's number and told him all about her day in Stars Hollow.

"And I've been thinking ... about my dad."

"You don't need to rush into anything," said Logan.

"I know. I think I'm going to tell Francine to tell him I need time. I just ... don't think I can talk to him just yet but maybe one day soon."

"I'll support you in whatever you decide. No pressure."

"I think this is what I want," confirmed Rory.


	16. Chapter 16

As Rory got her first sight of the New York skyline, she smiled to herself. This was her new home. She had gotten hardly any sleep the previous night because she had been excited. Her grandparents were following in their car with more of her stuff to move into the new apartment and Logan would be meeting them there. When she found herself stuck in traffic she dialled her car phone and waited for the person to pick up.

"Ace?" came Logan's voice.

"I see New York!" she squealed.

"So you're nearly here?" asked Logan.

"Just stuck in traffic but hopefully it won't be too much longer. I hope you're ready to help because I've got a car full of boxes as do my grandparents."

"I sure am and Finn's going to help as well as soon as he wakes up."

"It's nearly mid day," pointed out Rory.

"Yes but Finn prefers to be nocturnal if he can," explained Logan.

"Right, gotcha," smiled Rory. "I can't believe today has finally come."

"Well believe it, by tonight it's going to just be me, you and the Big Apple," smiled Logan.

"And Finn," pointed out Rory.

"We'll get rid of him easily," laughed Logan. "Call me the minute you get here, okay?"

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," squealed Rory as she ran through her new apartment towards her grandparents who had just walked through the door having been held up with the traffic. "I love it and it's amazing," she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Emily, pleased to see her granddaughter so excited.

"Did you meet Toby the doorman on your way in?" asked Richard. "He's here to make you feel safe." He was concerned about Rory living in such a big city.

"I did and Logan's on his way over."

"The view is just as beautiful as I remembered," noted Emily, glancing out of the window.

"And the parking seems very adequate," Richard added, talking about the underground, well lit, car park.

"I won't really use my car that much I don't imagine," said Rory. "Most people here don't drive much apparently."

"Well you've got it for when you need it," nodded Emily.

"And for when you come and visit," nodded Richard.

"Of course," replied Rory. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"My little granddaughter ... a resident of New York City ... out in the world on her own," mumbled Richard.

"I'm not so little anymore," pointed out Rory.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks grandpa."

* * *

"So, they're gone?" asked Logan as he returned to Rory's apartment with food.

"They're gone," confirmed Rory. "Grandma had to get back for a DAR meeting."

"Well I have brought reinforcements," smiled Logan. "Rory, meet Finn. Finn, this is the lovely Rory."

"Nice to finally meet you love," Finn bounded into the room. "Logan doesn't shut up about you."

"Nice to meet you too," Rory replied nervously.

"So, you met Logan on a plane?" he asked. "Sounds a bit unbelievable to me but Huntzberger's sticking to the story."

"It's true," smiled Rory.

"Ok then, so I'm guessing all these boxes need to be unpacked somewhere," Finn motioned towards the piles of brown boxes.

* * *

"So, is it everything you dreamt?" asked Logan as he poured wine into glasses and handed one to Rory. She was stood looking out of the window at Central Park, Finn had gone to meet a red head at a bar.

"Ask me again once I've had my first day at work," replied Rory.

"You'll be amazing," encouraged Logan. "And if anyone is mean to you, tell me and I'll have them fired," he laughed.

"Logan," gasped Rory.

"Relax Ace, I would never do that to you ... well if you really wanted me to I would."

"I can't believe this is all mine," Rory said, looking round at the apartment which had now been personalised.

"Well if you get scared, I can be here in minutes," smiled Logan.

"I might hold you to that," she replied.

"Anytime. So, what kind of take out do you want to order?" he indicated the selection of menus on the table he had brought over from his place.

"Chinese," she said without looking. It was her favourite and seemed appropriate for her first night in a new city. Logan had offered to take her out but it had been a long day and she just wanted to relax with her boyfriend in her new apartment.

"And what do you want to watch?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Rory smiled.

"It's already by the TV," Logan replied.

"Can you believe that just a few weeks ago we were complete strangers?" she asked. "It's like a novel ... only it's real. That plane journey ... it changed everything in both our lives."

"And it's only the beginning," Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," Rory said, returning the hug.

"I love you too, Ace," Logan replied before he kissed her.


End file.
